


I sort of know what you did last week

by BrilliantlyHorrid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy-centric, Established Relationship, F/M, Overhearing Sex, Overhearing sex is a tag hahaha, Poor Phil Coulson is awkward, Skye's name, crossover-ish, tropey trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/pseuds/BrilliantlyHorrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD's newest recruit is enjoying her time at the Playground, until she hears something...interesting in Hall H. How can she tell her SO what she heard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I sort of know what you did last week

**Author's Note:**

> So it's basically that trope where someone thinks they're overhearing sex, but it's something else. Except it's actually sex.  
> First time using a non-AoS character, hope it's okay! I think Kamala would be an AWESOME addition to AoS. Some tiny hints as to the crossover between Ms. Marvel and the Agents of SHIELD comic, but I don't think you need to be super familiar with either to read this.

Kamala walked down the hall of the Playground, more than a little dazed. She had only been at the base for what, four days? And already she was being dragged into the drama.

To be fair, she didn’t know _exactly_ what she heard.

_I know exactly what it sounded like._

Sure, she was the youngest agent-in-training for now, but she wasn’t naive. She grew up in Jersey, she had seen plenty.

_And heard._

Shuddering, she passed the lab, barely noticing Jemma walk by her.

“Oh, good morning Kamala!” she said cheerfully, checking something off on her clipboard.

“Good morning Dr. Simmons,” Kamala responded, and Jemma’s brow furrowed as she looked up.

“A little formal today, aren't we?” She asked, tilting her head. She placed a hand on Kamala’s forehead. “Oh dear, you’re looking a little pale. But you don’t have a fever...are you feeling unwell at all?”

Feeling bad for worrying her friend, she shook her head. Well, friend, and yes, _doctor_ , but Jemma was more than happy to eschew the usual formalities with her. Maybe it was her age, or maybe it felt a little weird using titles when they had been introduced as fellow students. (No literally, Jemma met her at Coles and said, ‘Hello, fellow student.’ Apparently sometimes she wasn’t great at the whole undercover thing.)

“No, no, I’m fine,” Kamala lied, waving it off. “I just...weird morning,” she admitted, and Jemma looked a little less worried, but curious.

“Alright, well, if you do start to feel ill let me know, we don’t want anything to go wrong in your training today. Sounds like it’s going to be an exciting day!”

It was a ‘demonstration day,’ which was always one of her favorites. They would pick one of the Inhumans to demonstrate their powers, then the rest would suggest or attempt ways to counteract them. It was great for team building, because they got to see what made everyone tick, and it was great for _her_ because the group had yet to figure out a way to beat Kamala’s transformations. She wasn’t going to say she was the best in the class, but yeah she pretty much was.

“Yeah, it’ll be a good one, thanks Jemma!” she said, heading down the hall.

This didn’t _have_ to be weird. She didn’t have to spend one of her favorite exercises feeling distracted or disturbed or embarrassed by what she had heard. Why should _she_ be embarrassed? She’s not the one a new agent overheard...she grimaced. Okay, she needed to get ahold of herself. Kamala had a big day ahead of her, a big _life_ , really, and becoming a SHIELD agent would be extremely difficult if she couldn’t face Director Coulson without blushing or fleeing ever again.  

It was _so soon_ though. She had barely been on base before hearing...that. What the heck was the privacy like here? Was that normal? Did people just walk in on or hear other agents going at it and not bat an eyelash? Agent Hunter, _maybe_ wouldn’t be bothered. In fact, he’d probably be entertained, but she couldn’t see Agent Johnson or Mackenzie being down for that.

 _Speak of the devil_ … Walking into the kitchen, Kamala saw a very tired Agent Hunter leaning heavily over the coffee machine. _Is he asleep?_ Gently she prodded him in the back, and he let out a mumbled groan. Nope, he was awake. Not willingly though.

“Good morning, Hunter,” she said, getting a grunt in return. The older agent turned around to face her.

“Is it?” Rolling her eyes, Kamala moved to the fridge to grab a water bottle. “What’s with you? No retort, no smart-alecky remark?”

“Not today,” Kamala grimaced, grabbing a muffin from the bag on the counter. Seriously though, how was she supposed to face the director of SHIELD, knowing she overheard him in what was clearly a very intimate moment. It wasn’t like she was intruding; as far as she knew the rooms in Hall H were unused. And sure, maybe she shouldn’t have been down that hall in the first place, but she had some new tricks she wanted to try out before their session that day and she did not need an audience.

But Coulson. He was always so buttoned-up and professional. Kind of cold, but would surprise her with a joke from time to time. She hadn’t interacted much with him, working mainly with Hunter, Mack and Daisy. She had gleaned he had started the Caterpillars program working in the field as backup, but eventually migrated back to working out of his office.

So, considering her limited knowledge of the mysterious director, it should have been no shock that she was _disconcerted_ hearing him get lucky that morning. She must have made a face, because Hunter suddenly seemed more alert.

“What’s that? Bad muffin?”

Kamala shook her head, weighing her options. She could pretend nothing happened, that she hadn’t heard a thing and try to never think about it again. But she was kind of curious...and, well, Hunter was the most likely person to tell her, if it was something scandalous.

“Who’s ‘Skye?’”

Hunter raised an eyebrow. _That_ was something. Clearly the name was of some significance. Was it the director’s girlfriend? Was it a SHIELD agent she hadn’t met yet? They had been working with General Talbot recently, maybe she was with the military? That would probably make some waves. Not that she was dying to understand Director Coulson’s love life, but you’d think he’d be a little more discreet, honestly.

“Skye?” Hunter confirmed, and she nodded. “I think the word is she used to work for SHIELD,” Hunter said, shrugging. “Not anymore. Pretty sure that’s what we’re going with,” he muttered into his coffee, and Kamala frowned.

“What happened to her?”

Maybe she changed sides, and she and Director Coulson were sneaking around on the base? Or maybe she disappeared on a mission and hadn’t told anyone? Was there some big conspiracy, or was Agent Hunter just as uninformed as she was?

“Happened? Oh, nothing. Just decided it wasn’t who she was anymore,” he said, grinning to himself like he had said something clever.

So she walked away from SHIELD.

_Apparently not very far._

“Ready for today, Kamala?”

Her head shot up as Daisy entered the kitchen. Kamala grinned. “Sure am.” This mystery was certainly interesting, but she would much rather focus on being as kick-butt and amazing as possible. She had a feeling Agent Johnson liked her, related to her somehow, beyond the whole Inhuman thing. Jemma had said as much one night after her first session, when she was feeling a bit down about how much Daisy had pushed her that day. As her SO, Daisy hadn’t been mean or overly critical, but going from being That Incredible Girl With Powers to just one of the group was not super fun. She wanted to be the best. Her chosen pseudonym--which made Agent Johnson smile, but then suggest kindly that for simplicity’s sake, they avoid aliases for now-- showed that.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Daisy said, getting a bottle of water herself. It looked like she had done her morning workout already, which was pretty impressive considering how hands-on she was with the group.

 _Does she ever rest?_ It seemed like the woman was constantly in motion. It was better though, here, Kamala thought. At the Caterpillar base Daisy sometimes seemed agitated, keeping busy because she _had_ to. Here, she just seemed energized. There was a history at the Playground, this was where New SHIELD began, and where Agent Johnson said she became who she was. _It must be nice for her to be back home._

***

Daisy groaned, holding her head. _That was a new one._ The fight had been going in their favor when one of Ward’s Hydra lackeys dropped the device, which in turn dropped all of the Inhumans. Luckily for them, Mack and May had still been more than formidable. As soon as they had pushed Hydra far enough back, Mack broke away and went after the device. After apparently not knowing how to turn it off, he’d settled for smashing the hell out of it.

The high pitched tone that had been filling Daisy's skull, causing her vision to go white, immediately stopped. Soon she registered that someone was talking to her, and Daisy looked up.

“You okay, Tremors?” Mack had made it to her quickly, which made sense since she had stupidly rushed in first, closest to the device. She wondered if-- _hoped_ \-- the effect wasn’t as bad for Kamala and Joey, who were further back. Allowing Mack to pull her into a seated position, she nodded, closing her eyes tightly. The worst of the pain was gone, but there was a hell of a ringing in her ears. Feeling wetness on her face, she realized her nose was bleeding.

“How are the others?” she asked, looking over to her junior agents. _It wasn’t supposed to be a combat op_ , she thought ruefully. A simple retrieval. It was lucky (okay, less luck, more caution on her part) they had brought a full crew along, not wanting an incident on their first real mission. Well they certainly got one, didn’t they?

Breathing a sigh of relief as she saw Joey and Kamala able to stand, Daisy flopped back into Mack’s arms. She was right, it seemed, neither of them looked as bad as she felt. “What the hell was that thing?” she asked, breathless. Mack shook his head.

“Not sure, we’ll take it back to the lab, see if Turbo and I can put it back together.” Mack seemed to be looking over at the remnants of the device, already wondering if any part of it would be salvageable. Daisy patted his arm lightly.

“I know we make fun of you for your ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ policy,” she sighed, trying to stand. “But times like these? I’m extremely grateful for it.”

Mack chuckled, a low rumble in his chest that hit her system like a warm fuzzy blanket. She had made plenty of ‘good vibrations’ jokes, but there really was a discernible difference. Laughter was good, smiles weren’t as pronounced, but even when she wasn’t looking she could feel them, like she just knew they were there.

There were, of course, _other_ feelings that produced great vibrations, which reminded her.

“Shit, is Coulson on comms?”

This was bad. If Hydra created something that could incapacitate Inhumans? They were in trouble. Daisy and her crew were in trouble, and Coulson was going to worry. And just when she had finally gotten him to stop worrying. For the most part.

‘ _Coulson, I can move the air. And mountains. And people. I’ve got this_ ,’ she’d told him one morning when he got _that look_. That one was _supposed_ to be a combat op, so of course he would be concerned, but she hated making him worry. Didn’t like that, on top of him thinking about his team and hoping they would all be okay, he now had the very specific fear that she wouldn’t be coming back.

Don’t get her wrong, she wouldn’t trade what they had now for the world. She would never willingly go back to not being with him, especially now that she knew how great being with him was. If she thought she loved Coulson before… being in a relationship, no matter how secretive, was something else.

And now he was going to get all freaked out again.

“He wasn’t running back end on this one,” Mack told her, and she sighed. So they had time to break the news gently. 

“That’s going to be a big problem,” Daisy said, looking over at the fragments of the device.

“Yeah,” Mack agreed, helping her walk back to the rest of the team. “But we’ll figure something out,” he said, and Daisy grinned. She loved it when Mack got all reassuring and positive, if it was just for her benefit. Usually she was the ‘we can do it,’ cheerleader and him the voice of cautious reason. But whenever he noticed she was getting pessimistic, out came Agent Alphonso ‘go team’ Mackenzie.

“You guys okay?” She asked Kamala and Joey, who nodded. Looking over at May, Daisy and the other woman shared a serious look. This was...not great. _Just when things were going so well._

***

Pacing in the hangar, Phil tried to collect his thoughts. So Hydra had created something specifically to target Inhumans. Immobilize them. Definitely cause them pain, at least temporarily, but what about longer exposure? Or closer proximity? He thought at one point, rather naively, that they were done with Grant Ward. That his focus on Sk-- _Daisy_ would lessen with time. But it hadn’t, and now he had a weapon basically designed for her?

The Ward problem needed to be fixed. Permanently. Because not only did they risk harm coming to Daisy, but her fledgling team as well. She was very much attached to each of them, had gotten to know them all well. She cared deeply about them, and held herself responsible for their training and safety. That would be her primary concern, so it made him feel a little better knowing that she could be his.

Soon the jet rolled in from the tarmac, and Coulson didn’t bother waiting to approach. She was going to be so annoyed with him, he thought, smiling slightly. She was never a big fan when he got all ‘mother hen’ on her (he bristled at the title, much to her amusement,) but he couldn’t help it. He knew he was a goner from the moment he met her, really, but the second he finally gave in, finally let her kiss him the way she had been trying to, unsuccessfully thanks to him ( _dummy_ ) he knew how helpless he truly was against it. The thing was, he didn’t really mind.

The cargo ramp lowered, and true to form, Daisy stood at the top of it, as if anticipating that he would be there. She walked down determinedly, sidling up to him, wordlessly directing him back into the Playground. He turned around, walking with her, trusting she would brief him on the status of her team. As the director he really should have checked in with the younger agents, made sure they were unscathed, but he promised himself he would check up on them later.

“Mack collected as much as he could, he thinks he and Fitz can reassemble it enough to find out how it works,” she said, getting right into it.

“And figure out how to stop it?” Coulson asked, and Sk-- _Daisy_ sent him a look. “We’ll figure it out,” he told her, knowing that if she wasn’t feeling confident about it, he would have to. They couldn’t both feel miserable, that was just plain bad for team morale.

“That’s what Mack said,” she told him quietly, as they walked down the halls, toward his office.

“Mack?” Coulson asked, surprised. Self-appointed team realist? They walked up the steps to his office, closing the door behind them.

“I don’t think he likes it when I get dreary,” she said, wincing a bit as she removed her jacket. Coulson moved over to help her, hanging it up when it was off. “Muscles are sore,” she explained, rolling her shoulders. “I don’t know what that thing did, but if the goal was to be _super not fun_ , it succeeded.”

“Sit,” Coulson told her, moving behind the chair she dropped into. Placing his hands on her shoulders he began to lightly knead into them, being mindful of the strength behind his robotic hand. She moaned, sinking lower into the chair.

“Uggghhh that’s nice,” she sighed, and Phil moved aside the straps of her tank top to dig right next to her shoulder blades. “Do you regret revealing that you give amazing back rubs?” Daisy asked, tilting her head back to look up at him. “Because now you’re expected to do them whenever I want?”

Phil bent down and kissed her. The angle was slightly awkward, but he felt her hand grab his tie and pull him further down, so at least she didn’t seem to mind.

“It’s such a hassle” he said quietly, pulling away. Daisy grinned. Gently tilting her head back down, Coulson pressed his thumbs into the base of her neck. “Did Mack figure anything else out about the device on the way back?”

“Can we not talk about that right now?” She asked, sounding tired.

“Sk--” Phil stopped himself. Skye turned in her chair, raising an eyebrow.

“You know it’s okay when we’re alone, I told you that,” she said, but Coulson shook his head.

“If I don’t remind myself, I might mess up,” he admitted. He’d been doing it more and more often, correcting himself, even when he wasn’t saying it out loud. It was her _name_. She chose to go by Daisy, so that’s what he would call her. He at least owed Cal that much, to respect the way his daughter chose to honor her parents, who they once were, who they could have been if not for Hydra. It was something she kept in mind, she’d told him one night. Knowing she was going up against the same forces that destroyed her parents, going into each fight with the name they had given her.

“Everyone has, it’s not that bad,” she said, shrugging. “Not in front of the new recruits yet. Like they need any more confusion.”

“See? That’s why it’s important for me to get it right,” Phil said, moving the straps of her shirt back over her shoulders, which seemed sufficiently loosened up.

“You don’t seem too interested in getting it right when we’re _really_ alone,” _Skye_ said. That was one way he stayed on track. That look, that tone, the one she would never use in front of the team, that was all Skye. When they were in his bed, or hers, or his office, or-- _you get the picture_ , that was Skye. He allowed himself that much.

“Well, I can’t exactly think straight when you’re,” he trailed off, clearing his throat and moving over to his desk.

“Are you _blushing_?” She asked, standing up to follow him.

“What? No,” Phil said, fully aware he was not even a little convincing. Sue him, he was still feeling a little goofy about the whole thing. It helped, in a way, that Skye was Daisy now. She was herself, but a more evolved version of herself. Still very much the girl he met in that van, but changed in ways that made him feel better about the fact that he was having sex with someone who was still technically his subordinate.

The first time he saw the new hair, he had been stopped in his tracks, so really it had only been a matter of time before they ended up making out in an enemy base. He had been captured, because of course he had, and they were figuring out how to remove his robotic hand in a way that was unlikely to involve any anesthetics, when she showed up to save the day. He wasn’t sure if it was the hair, the suit, the near-death (or at least extreme pain, and another loss) experience, but when she bent down to untie his hands he just went for it.

She had tried a couple times before, reluctantly accepting his (bullshit) reasons _it_ couldn't happen. So naturally she was so surprised by (and thrilled with) this about-face that she forgot to even free his hands before climbing onto his lap and enthusiastically responding.

So now they were together, and sometimes he would be reminded that she was still Skye and it would give him pause for just a second, before remembering that Skye was the one he fell for in the first place. She was just Daisy now, and Daisy was super adventurous, like he’d imagined (shamefully, at the time) Skye would be.

What could he say? She was the first person he’d been with since his resurrection, so everything was a little new to him. So yes, he still blushed, and yes, he still was amazed basically every time he saw her naked, and yes, he sometimes let his enthusiasm get the best of him. Loudly. He was only human.

“It’s okay,” she said, finally getting him to look at her. Daisy placed her hands on his cheeks gently. “I like that you blush,” she said quietly, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. “Reminds me that you’re just as excited about all of this as I am.”

Phil just nodded, swallowing heavily. They had work to do. Hydra had what promised to be a terrible edge over them, and his new recruits were placed in harm’s way far too early. “We shouldn’t…” he trailed off as Daisy leaned in, but she got the idea.

“Not a good time,” she agreed, but still leaned in and kissed the base of his throat, right above his tie. Quickly, innocently, but still effective. He cleared his throat. “Right, sorry,” she said, walking over to grab her jacket. “I’ll talk to Kamala and Joey, make sure they’re okay.”

“Tell them I’ll be down shortly,” he said, and she raised an eyebrow. “What?” Coulson asked defensively. “It’s the least I can do.” He was involved. He cared.

“No, I know,” Skye reassured him, smiling. “A one-on-one with The Director of SHIELD? They might swoon.”

Coulson gave her a funny look. He doubted he was the one they fawned over. He ran the joint, sure, but he didn’t literally make the earth move. “I don’t make them swoon,” he argued.

She shrugged, looking out the open door instead of at him. “You make _me_ swoon, so.”

 _‘Now who’s blushing?’_ Was what he wanted to say, but instead of feeling smug or cocky, he just walked over to the door, wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her soundly. Her mouth opened immediately under his, her hands grabbing the lapels of his jacket.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath-- _the door_ \--he pulled away, looking at the source of the noise. Halfway up the stairs to his office stood Kamala, her eyes wide.

“Um,” Skye said, looking at her recruit, then back at Coulson, then back at her recruit. Phil was looking at Kamala though. She didn’t look scandalized, or grossed out, or even surprised as much as...angry?

_At me?_

Although she was standing below them, her presence suddenly seemed looming. While she didn’t physically tower over them (though it was something she was certainly capable of) her _aura_ seemed to. Aside from his existing mix of curiosity, embarrassment and guilt, Coulson found himself feeling a bit intimidated.

(Which would be useful against their enemies. Not so much against him.)

Did she think he was  abusing his authority? Daisy oversaw all of the Inhumans, and even planned non-Caterpillar ops, so Kamala had to see her at least on the director’s level, right? Having released his hold on Daisy, Coulson straightened his tie. “Agent Khan, can we speak to you for a moment?” He asked formally, and was surprised when she didn’t move. “It wasn’t _really_ a request,” he reminded her, raising an eyebrow. She looked to Daisy, who walked into the office, then began to trudge up the stairs. Looking to see that she had no one with her, Coulson closed the door behind them.

***

_What. The. Heck._

Who did this guy think he was? He couldn’t just have some super secret affair ( _TERRIBLE secret keeping, by the way!_ ) on the base then mack on her mentor/SO/friend too. Was this what the director of SHIELD did while everyone else went out on missions? Gritting her teeth, Kamala walked up to his office, sitting in the chair in front of his desk as indicated. He sat down, Daisy choosing to stand at his side.

 _I can’t_ not _tell her_ , Kamala thought, watching her boss lady/fearless leader. But they had such an _awful_ day, and the way she kept looking at _him_ was so weirdly nice and fuzzy, and Kamala was supposed to crush it with her giant fists? Metaphorically? (Or literally, depending on Coulson’s attitude. Probably not wise to go after the director of SHIELD but hey, _we girls have to stick together_.)

“Kamala,” Daisy called, drawing her attention. “I know what you saw might have...freaked you out a bit, I’m sorry. That’s totally unprofessional and weird, I get it,” she said. She looked apologetic, but not embarrassed. Which was good, Kamala guessed. She didn’t want to humiliate Agent Johnson.

 _This guy though_ … she looked over at the director, who was looking back at her, curious. _He doesn’t know I know._

“Director Coulson and I are together,” Daisy said, and Kamala’s head whipped back to look at her. “We have been for a little while. It’s not technically against the rules--which, we kind of made the rules. Before...all this, sorry, anyway,” she rambled on a bit explaining why they were keeping it under wraps, how they’re sorry she found out so suddenly, how it didn’t affect the way they worked and they promised that SHIELD was a legit, professional operation.

“We don’t want you--or anyone else really, to get the wrong idea,” Director Coulson said, and Kamala pursed her lips. “Agent Johnson has been excelling since she first encountered SHIELD, and her high ranking in the agency is because of her own skills and leadership abilities. Nothing else.”

“I know that,” Kamala said tightly, annoyed that he thought she would think badly of Daisy. “Does _she_ know about…” she trailed off. She tried to summon that righteous bravado she had a second before, but the look of confusion on her SO’s face made her falter in her resolve. She _really_ didn’t want to be the one to hurt her.

“Know what?” Daisy asked, and Kamala looked at Coulson.

“I...I _heard_ ,” she answered, wishing fruitlessly that would be enough. “You. Last week, in Hall H.” She could feel her cheeks burning. On top of potentially ruining one boss’s life, she was also acknowledging that she heard the other boss in a _very_ personal situation. Which was making looking at him extremely difficult again.

Daisy and the director looked at her curiously, before the pin seemed to drop.

Was the director of SHIELD _blushing_? She didn’t know if her SO didn’t get it, or maybe she suspected it, but she had this weird smug look on her face.

_What is going on?_

“Look, this is _so_ not my business, and I really wish I hadn’t seen or heard any of this, really. Like, brain bleach would be great right now,” she said hurriedly. “But Agent Johnson is awesome and like, crazy hot and I don’t know who ‘Skye’ is, but Daisy deserves to.” Kamala looked between the director and Daisy, who both seemed a bit shell-shocked. “So. Can I go now? I’m not going to say anything. Else. To other people. I just really like you,” she told Daisy, “and needed to...yeah.”

Saying it out loud seemed to remind Kamala of how much she liked her boss lady, and how seriously strong and pretty she was, and who was this guy thinking he could do better? Said guy must have been thinking the same thing, because in a surprisingly candid movement he leaned forward and dropped his forehead against his desk with a _*thunk.*_

Almost more surprising was the fact that Daisy had started laughing. Like, really loud, tears down her cheeks laughing. “No, no,” the woman told her, trying to wipe her eyes. “You’re sweet, that’s not--” Taking a few breaths, Daisy seemed to gather herself. “Thank you, for being worried, but that’s not--he’s not, nor has he ever been, cheating on me. As far as I’m aware.” She nudged the director’s shoulder, but he made no move to sit up. Did he think if he couldn’t see her, she couldn’t see him?

“Then who…?” Kamala was beginning to wonder if the floor would open up beneath her and swallow her up, because this was not what she was expecting and she kind of just wanted to back track.

“Skye is me, _my_ name. Nickname,” she corrected.

_Wait._

“Your nickname is Skye,” Kamala repeated, and Daisy nodded.

“Yup.”

“Hunter said Skye left,” she argued, slowly beginning to realize what exactly she heard that morning.

“It’s kind of a long story,” Daisy said, offering no additional explanation. The director sat up suddenly, looking very determined to be casual and professional considering the fact that he had just pretty much taken a time out.

“I’m sorry, about what you heard,” he said, making eye contact with her despite looking like he might be internally screaming a bit. “But it wasn’t what you thought.”

“Well, it kind of was,” Daisy said, and he shot her a look.

“I wasn’t being unfaithful to Sk--Daisy. _Skye_. That’s what I call her sometimes.” Daisy seemed touched, for some reason, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“When you’re...alone.” Kamala winced, then looked up at the ceiling. “Yeah, okay, sorry, shouldn’t have-- Not my business.”

Agent Johnson smiled, running a hand over the director’s shoulders lightly. It was kind of PDA, but not super weird, all things considered. “Is it unfair of us to ask you to not tell anyone about this?” She asked. “I know it’s probably really weird, and we shouldn’t be keeping secrets from you guys, but--” Kamala shook her head.

“No, I won’t say anything,” she assured them. “As long as you’re--it’s all fine. I forgot about it already.” It probably should have bothered her more, the director of SHIELD and his right hand concealing their relationship from the rest of them, but for some reason it didn’t. Maybe it was because she trusted Agent Johnson so much, or maybe because she had totally been wrong about Director Coulson because she was beginning to doubt the dude was even capable of cheating on Daisy. Maybe she was wrong about the whole “uptight professional” thing too, judging by what she’d seen/heard in just a week. _Who_ was _this guy?_

Whatever, Daisy liked him. And they were both letting her leave right now, so she was going to take the opportunity and get out of there before she learned anything else.

***

“Oh my god,” Daisy said after Kamala left. “Oh _my god_.”

Coulson put his head in his hands. “Oh _god_.”

“What do you think she heard?” She asked, and Coulson let out this little pathetic moan. “I mean, she heard you say my name, obviously, but at which point did that happen? Was it when I--”

“ _Please_ stop,” Coulson begged her, red up to his ears at this point. Dropping his hands from his face, he looked blankly across the room. “One of our junior agents heard us having sex.”

“Well, she heard _you_ , not me, technically,” Daisy countered, but Coulson simply kept spacing out. “I mean, that was the problem, right? She just heard you, loudmouth.”

“You were _just_ as...loud as I was,” he looked up at her, accusingly. Daisy felt a slow smile creep across her face.

“No argument there,” she conceded. “If she had just stuck around a little longer…” She sat across his lap, one arm wrapped around his neck. With the other she sifted through the papers strewn across his desk. _What a mess._

“I can’t believe she thought I would cheat on you,” Coulson said, looking like a kicked puppy. Daisy leaned in and kissed him on the nose.

“You never know,” she said, shrugging. Seeing the indignant look pop up on his face, she held up a hand. “I mean, I’ve heard things about that Skye chick. Super hot. Really funny, and smart, and apparently she’s saved the world like, a bunch of times. The director would have to be crazy to not get all up on that, right?”

Coulson smirked a little, that one he did when he was trying not to give her the satisfaction of eliciting a full smile. “Yeah, he would,” he agreed. “He must really love his girlfriend.”

Said girlfriend smiled widely. Daisy, Skye, it really didn’t matter what she was called as long as she was with this guy. _And_ as long as they stopped confusing/scarring the new recruits.


End file.
